Connecting to the Internet by Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity) is a popular activity for users of smart phones, laptop computers and other portable or mobile user devices. However, wireless hotspots are exploitable and anyone with a bit of knowledge could walk into a café, a bus, or other public or private area, and operate a wireless network intrusion device allowing the attacker to intrude upon all of the connected endpoints. The detection of these devices can be very difficult. Devices that snoop on these types of wireless connections are designed to stay hidden and can simply create a pass through network allowing the attacker to gain access to all traffic passed. With new devices and technologies, solutions are needed, especially in the move to mobile, which can detect and try to warn the user that there is potential for intrusion. These technologies should work across mobile and PC platforms, allowing endpoints to detect these possible breaches.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.